


The Crafty Omega

by AoifeLaufeyson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This little fic was inspired by a song calledThe Crafty Maid's Policy. You can find it on Spotify and I highly recommend the entire album.Thanks towhenfandomscollideandTedraKittyfor beta and cheer reading!
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Crafty Omega

Tony hefted the small bag over his shoulder and hugged Ana tightly, clinging to her for one last moment of comfort. He had to leave, now, before Jarvis returned with his father. Howard had signed the contracts for his bonding this morning and a fortnight hence would see him wed to Tiberius Stone whether he liked it or not. The Alpha’s family had access to mines and raw materials that the Stark crafters dearly needed, and Stone craved the political power and prestige the Stark name carried as the kingdom’s sole weapon-smiths.

“Hush now, and dry your tears, little love.” Ana patted his cheek with a corner of her apron and smiled through her own tears as she held him at arm’s length. “We’ll distract him as long as we can, but you have to go. I have no doubt you can build anything you set your mind to, so go, now, and make yourself the life you deserve.”

“I love you.” Tony’s voice hitched as he choked back the tears he didn’t have time to shed. “Tell Jarvis-”

“He knows, child. And _we_ love _you,_ too.” She lifted a hand to his cheek with one more sad smile and pushed him towards the door. They were out of time if he had any chance to escape the fate that Howard had planned for him. She watched sadly as he vanished down the tree-shaded lane that led away from the estate. If only Maria were still alive, she never would have allowed this to happen.

\--\\\\\\--

Tony moved at a moderate pace that would allow him to continue long into the evening, so long as the weather held. He intended to keep going through the next day and not even think about shelter until the following night. He needed as much space as he could get between himself and his father. Not to mention Ty, once he realized what had happened.

His hand gripped the strap of the bag Ana had given him and he grimaced at the knowledge that he had to leave all of his own things behind. Technically, omega’s didn’t own anything; everything belonged to their parents or mate. If he had so much as worn his own clothing as he fled, Howard could have him chased down as a thief and brought back in chains. As it was, everything he carried had been _lent_ to him by the Jarvises. A couple days worth of food, a sewing kit, so he could take in Jarvis’ old clothes that were far too large, and a small pouch with as much coin as they could spare to see him safely away. And the most valuable and dangerous thing he possessed, the jar of herbs that would allow him to pass as a beta for as long as he drank them in a tea each day. He only had enough for a few more days and would need to find a wise woman or herbalist who not only knew of them, but would be willing to sell them to a stranger soon.

The only thing he had taken of his own was some of his drawings, designs Howard had never seen and so would never know to miss. They were things he had invented and hoped to build one day. Howard would never have allowed it. They weren’t weapons, therefore not worth the resources needed to to develop them any further. But maybe as a beta blacksmith in a small village somewhere, he could dabble in eccentric inventions.

With his thoughts wandering, he didn’t hear the horses coming up behind him until one of the riders called out.

“Well, well, what do we have here? It’s a bit cold to be on the road on foot and alone, don’t you- Anthony? Is that you? What in the realm are you wearing?”

Tony froze, panic and horror racing through him as he turned to see Tiberius and two of his friends riding down on him. Tony knew them both and liked them less than he did Ty. Sunset Bain was another Alpha whose family had made an offer for Tony. Howard had turned them down flat, however, and she held a grudge against Tony as if he had any say in the matter. The other man, a beta called Justin, was a simpering, weak fool most of the time. But he could be vicious if he thought he had the upper hand. Tony made it a rule to stay away from both of them as much as possible.

He examined the trio more closely and realized that their clothing was rumpled and stained, which was a good sign. It meant they’d been out carousing all evening and Ty likely didn’t know the contract had been signed between their families. If Tony could just escape this encounter, he could still get away safely. He noticed the way Ty was leering down at him even while trying to sound concerned, and he suddenly had an idea.

“Come on, Ty, it’s not that bad out. But there is one thing I crave. It sits right there, between your legs. Give me that and I’ll be warm enough.” Tony glanced slyly in the direction of Ty’s crotch as he spoke, keeping his voice to a playful lilt. The Alpha laughed as he realized what Tony seemed to be suggesting and turned to his friends.

“Just like every other ‘mega; always after an Alpha knot, heat or no heat. Well, you heard him. If he wants it that badly, he can have it.”

Ty lighted from his horse and reached for Tony, intent clear in his tented trousers. But Tony was prepared and moved quickly to grab the horse’s reins and boost himself into the saddle.

“Sorry, Ty, I do believe you misunderstood me.” Tony smirked entirely unapologetically at the Alpha staring at him in disbelief. Riding wasn’t an appropriate thing for omegas to know, and it probably never occurred to Ty that he _could_. But the Stark estate was large, and his mother had indulged him when he was young.

With a sure hand, Tony pulled the horse around and kicked his heels into its flank. The horse took off like lightning and Tony shouted with exhilaration as he galloped away with Ty’s shout of anger and Sunset’s spiteful laugh fading into the distance.

There would be hell to pay if he was caught now, however, Justin and Sunset had both heard Ty say he could have what he wanted, so technically, he hadn’t stolen the horse. He had to slow sooner or later, so once he was out of sight, he pulled the horse down to a walk while he twisted to see what Ty had in his saddlebags. There was some wine and cheese in one, and plenty of room for Tony’s small bag, so he wedged it in alongside. The other side held a soiled coat and a brace of fowling pistols, along with powder and shot enough for both. Tony grinned as he loaded one and then picked up the pace to continue on his way.

He wasn’t surprised to hear the sound of horses galloping up behind him after a while and looked over his shoulder to see Ty and Sunset driving their horses hard to catch up to him. Ty must have taken Justin’s horse to follow him as the beta was nowhere to be seen.

“Anthony, this isn’t funny. Get off my horse this instant. You’ve had your fun, now I’ll take you home.” The Alpha’s face was red with anger and embarrassment and Tony just grinned as he aimed the pistol at the center of Ty’s chest.

“Oh no, dear sir. My horse now. You gave it to me, and Sunset and Justin both heard you agree to give me the thing between your legs that I was craving. Not my fault you think with your knot first.”

“Ty. Just give the boy whatever he wants and let’s be on our way. I tire of this.” It was the first time Sunset had spoken, and Tony bristled at her dismissiveness.

“Thank you for your concern, Ms. Bain, but I have what I want and that includes nothing further from either of you, except for you to let me be on my way with no further molestation.”

He kept the pistol steady and aimed at Ty’s heart while the man stared him down. Ty looked away first, glancing at Sunset to gauge her reaction. He didn’t seem to like whatever he saw on her face.

“Ty, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get back on Justin’s horse and go back the way you came. You know what my family does. If you push this, you will be a dead man. I may be sorry, but I will still shoot you.”

“Oh, just face it, Ty,” Sunset snorted and laughed at the other Alpha, “the little omega’s got you beat. I’m tired of this already, let’s go.” Sunset wheeled her horse around, not sparing another glance for either of them, and began back the way they had come.

“This isn’t over, Anthony, you’re mine, one way or another.” Ty snarled at Tony before wheeling his horse around to follow Sunset.

He should have been worried, he knew, but there was still a lightness in Tony’s heart as he kicked his horse into a gallop in the opposite direction. Ty’s threat felt empty, and he laughed to himself as his old life disappeared behind him. There were steps he still needed to take to ensure his safety, but he was away and he had a plan. It would be a long road, but from where he was sitting, it was a bright one.


End file.
